Kiss me Once Again
by TsukiNoKagura
Summary: Sequel to ‘Kiss me Through the Phone’. Two weeks later, Kurosaki and Teru goes out on a date together, hell breaks loose; Fluffy and short One-shot.


**Kiss me Once Again by TsukiNoKagura**

_Disclaimer: Dengeki Daisy is not mine._

_Summary: Sequel to 'Kiss me Through the Phone'. Two weeks later, Kurosaki and Teru goes out on a date together, hell breaks loose; Fluffy(and short) One-shot._

* * *

_Okay Teru… _the black-haired girl thought to herself _You can do this… just go ahead and ask…_

"So what do you want to say to me slave?" the blond man stared down at her, and her preparations instantly shattered.

"Err… um…" Teru mumbled, scrunching the two movie tickets she held tightly in her hands.

"You don't usually invite me over to your house…" Tasuku Kurosaki mused as he looked around the small apartment Teru resided in with Riko-sensei.

"Tasuku-Brat! Don't you dare do anything to Teru-chan while I go out shopping for… _what_ are these?" Riko exclaimed from behind the petite girl as she reached out to seize the tickets "movie tickets to see the new English movie released yesterday in Japan? I thought they were sold out! Where'd you get these?" Riko sensed something wrong when she saw her roommate turning into a dark shade of red- the same colour as the lipstick she was wearing and Kurosaki looking at his 'slave' in a weird way.

"Ahh…" Kurosaki cooed as he casually wrapped an arm around the blushing girl "is _that_ why you called me here for? You wanted to go on a date?"

There was a punching sound; the blond man fell back onto the couch while Riko towered angrily above him.

"You didn't tell me that you two were _going out_?" The woman demanded furiously "I didn't even give my Teru-chan the 'Talk' yet! Are you opposing me now?"

"Riko-sensei… calm down…" Teru had stopped blushing and focused more on worrying about Kurosaki's safety from now on "We didn't want you to worry and…"

"Teru-chan! It's never your fault!" Riko cried dramatically and the said girl sweat-dropped at her uncharacteristic reaction "I'll teach this brat a lesso…"

The trio was interrupted by a brusque melody coming out of the brown-haired woman's bag. Letting go of Kurosaki's hair, Riko picked up the call.

"Moshi Moshi…It's eleven-thirty already?! Okay…I'm coming right away!" without another word or even a farewell Riko rushed out of the apartment, dropping the scrunched up tickets onto the carpet.

* * *

"That was… interesting…" the black-haired girl muttered.

"Get dressed" commanded the blond school janitor.

"Huh?"

"The movie starts in another hour-and-a-half right?" Kurosaki examined the tickets "We might still make it for lunch before it."

"Y…You'll come with me!!?"

"Shut up and get dressed already!"

* * *

So the unlikely couple managed to just make it on time for the cinematic at the beginning of the movie to finish playing. Teru had insisted for them to buy popcorn, a frozen coke, packet of gummy candy and a choc-top each before they enter.

In return Kurosaki claimed the loveseats near the back and when the black-haired girl sat down with a lingering blush behind her rosy cheeks he casually removed the manoeuvrable hand-rest between them and sat closer to her.

She did not put the least bit of concentration on the movie before her; the mere presence of him next to her was enough to distract her from the whole world.

On the other hand he never really was interested in the film; it was about some corny romance with a hint of comedy and fantasy, but to him nothing beats the little angel sitting right next to him with both her arms around his waist. He wasn't quite sure how they got there but he did not mind one bit at all.

* * *

"That was a good movie wasn't it?" Kurosaki remarked as the duo exited the cinemas.

"Yeah… I liked the bit when… when…" she could not think of what to say. She was too busy snuggling closer to the blond man to pay any attention to the movie.

"When Suzie spilt her coffee on Finn's lap right?" he saw through her awkwardness and finished the comment off for her.

"Y…yeah…" she nodded nervously.

"You were too busy hugging me to even listen to the dialogue right?" he smirked and bent down to look at her in the eyes.

"W…what are you talking about?" She immediately blushed "O…of course I payed attention!" she argued.

Teru was dumbstruck when Kurosaki's next words hit her.

"I didn't pay attention to the movie either, I made that scene up; I don't even know what the characters' names are." He was quite casual when he spoke. His nose was touching hers and his hand was holding her quite close.

"How dare you trick me Kurosaki! Go Bald!" she said in a quiet but deadly voice. "I could just go ahead and…"

She was silenced when his lips met hers.

It was a loving kiss, he dominated it tenderly and soon her small arms were wrapped around him to taste more of him.

"…kiss you" Teru's voice was barely a whisper when she finished her sentence.

* * *

"Hello? Riko-san?" a nameless man spoke into the phone "After following them for the whole day I have successfully captured a snapshot of them kissing."

"Oh really? That's very well done of you Takeshi!" the voice on the other line congratulated "Now I have the blackmail material I needed…Muahaha!"

"Um… can I have my beloved kitten back now?" Takeshi asked in a strained tone "It doesn't like being alone without me…"

"No, follow them until they go back home, besides you still owe me money." the line went dead.

Struggling with his uncharacteristic flowing tears_, this is going to be a long day… _he thought with a sigh.

* * *

_**A/N: I wrote this because everyone wanted an actual kiss in 'Kiss me Through the Phone'. I dedicate this to all my readers and I thank all of you every much for your continuous support! Takeshi is an unimportant OC.**_

_**Don't hesitate to review! I accept compliments, suggestions, criticism, questions and even nagging if you wanted another fluff Dengeki one-shot!**_

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

_**Love, **__**月**_


End file.
